1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a floor panel of a vehicle body.
2. Related Background Art
In the related art, for example, Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO2013/057892 discloses the structure of a floor panel of a vehicle body in which longitudinally opposite ends and laterally opposite ends of a rear floor panel are inclined toward the center of the rear floor panel. With this structure, it is possible to improve the rigidity of the rear floor panel, and control the vibration characteristics thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-297543 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-291443 are examples of the related art.
However, in the structure of the floor panel, it is necessary to change the size of the rear floor panel depending on the respective inclined angles of the opposite ends of the rear floor panel, and thus there may be some restrictions in the design of the vehicle body.
An object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a floor panel of a vehicle body in which it is possible to improve the rigidity of the floor panel and control vibration characteristics of the floor panel while reducing restrictions in the design of the vehicle body.
The structure of the floor panel according to an aspect of the present invention includes a rear floor panel that is provided in a vehicle body, and has a storage portion for a spare tire; a first framework member that is installed on a front side of the rear floor panel so as to extend in a lateral direction of the vehicle body, and is joined to the rear floor panel; a second framework member that is installed on a rear side of the rear floor panel so as to extend in the lateral direction of the vehicle body, and is joined to the rear floor panel; and a concave portion that is formed in the rear floor panel in a longitudinal direction toward a lengthwise direction of the vehicle body, and extends to an installation region of the first framework member.
In this configuration, the concave portion is formed in the rear floor panel in the longitudinal direction toward a lengthwise direction of the vehicle body. The concave portion extends to the installation region of the first framework member. Accordingly, since the concave portion with high rigidity functions as a framework portion of the rear floor panel, and the first framework member supports the rear floor panel with the front side of the rear floor panel proximate to a fixing end, it is possible to improve the rigidity of the entirety of the rear floor panel. The rear floor panel is deemed to have a beam structure in which one end of the rear floor panel is fixed and the other end is pin-supported, and it is possible to control the vibration characteristics of the rear floor panel. Accordingly, it is possible to improve the rigidity of the rear floor panel and control the vibration characteristics of the rear floor panel while reducing restrictions in the design of the vehicle body.
In this aspect of the present invention, it is possible to provide the structure of the floor panel of the vehicle body in which it is possible to improve the rigidity of the floor panel and control the vibration characteristics of the floor panel while reducing restrictions in the design of the vehicle body.